Neon Mixtape Tour
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2.99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = << |after = >> |caption = An empty lawn}} Neon Mixtape Tour is the ninth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 released with the 3.9.1 update. Its name was revealed in the teaser Piñata Parties that started on August 18 at 11:00 UTC. It was soft released on August 20, 2015 and officially released on August 25. An official trailer was released on August 22. Cactus and Electric Blueberry are the premium plants realeased alongside this world showcased in the teaser parties. This world takes place in the 80's, when there were a lot of bands representing a variety of musical genres, such as pop, punk, or metal. Jams, the environment modifier of this world, represent that variety through gameplay. Crazy Dave also remembers this period from when he was a kid. Despite appearing to be a nighttime world, sun still falls from the sky and the levels themselves are called days. Game description Stock up on hairspray and rewind to the 1980s! With synthesized music and voraciously radical zombies, this heinous party will , like, totally tax you to the MAX! Jam Jam is the main gimmick of Neon Mixtape Tour that changes the music of the gameplay at any time. Differently from other worlds, the music will make the zombies move faster or slower, and also make special zombies, who are Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, MC Zom-B, Breakdancer Zombie, Arcade Zombie's arcade machine, and Hair Metal Gargantuar, exhibit their special ability. They will only exhibit their special ability if their preferred music or jam is playing. There are six jams in total. *The punk jam makes its first appearance on Day 1, which makes Punk Zombie mosh the plants back a free space, and also makes zombies go three times faster. When it starts to play, there will be flame trails on the top and the bottom of the screen. The top flame trail bursts every few beats, and the bottom bursts whenever new Punk Zombies walk on the lawn, which can be a useful warning. *The pop jam makes its first appearance on Day 1, which makes Glitter Zombie trail a rainbow trail that protects and removes all negative effects for all zombies within it (except other Glitter Zombies), allows her to simply roll on and crush plants with her skates, and also makes zombies go two times slower. When it starts to play, there will be neon lasers, a disco ball, and a lot of small lights on the lawn. *The rap jam makes its first appearance on Day 1, which makes MC Zom-B spin his microphone to kill all non-defensive plants around him instantly in a 3x3 area, similar to Phat Beet. The rap jam also enables Breakdancer Zombie to push zombies foward. The rap jam also does not make zombies go faster or slower. When it starts to play, there will be lights and a TV with Dr. Zomboss' green face. *The metal jam makes its first appearance on Day 12, which makes Hair Metal Gargantuar smash to create a sonic blast that can instantly kill a non-defensive plant at the rightmost lane from a distance, and also makes zombies go two times faster. When it starts to play, there will be fireworks and lights. *The 8-bit jam makes its first appearance on Day 22, which makes the arcade machines that the Arcade Zombie pushes start producing basic variants of zombies, also known as 8-Bit Zombies (which comes in Basic, Conehead, and Buckethead variations). It does not make zombies move faster or slower. When it starts to play, there will be pink fog at the top and the bottom of the screen and the tiles on the yard will flash rapidly. *The ballad jam makes its first appearance on Day 27. It will tranquilize all plants currently on the lawn, but will not tranquilize plants that are planted after the jam plays and Phat Beet. The jam will last for approximately 8 seconds for each Boombox Zombie. The jam will continue on if there is still a Boombox Zombie playing even after one is dead. The power ballad jam overrides all types of jams that are currently playing. The lawn will return to normal as if the boombox is actually playing the song. It makes zombies move two times slower. Levels Brain Busters Gallery Walkthrough :See Neon Mixtape Tour/Walkthrough. Audio Victory music. Trivia *Thematically, this world is set during nighttime as proved by its background and Crazy Dave saying that it is "two minutes to midnight" on Day 16. *This is the second world to have the miniaturized version of the player's house lawn in the world map, the first being Far Future. *In the level selection screen, on the lawn by the house, the DJ panel has a zombie on it, while the one in-game has an exclamation mark. **This may suggest that the zombie was the original design but was changed later. *Unlike worlds before it, the two parts of Neon Mixtape Tour are called Side A and Side B, respectively. This references the side A and side B tracks of cassette tapes and records prevalent in the 1980s. *Like Wild West and Jurassic Marsh, Neon Mixtape Tour has no surprise attacks. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the first world to be staged in the player's backyard in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the only world that does not have an Ultimate Battle theme and the second world (the first being Big Wave Beach) not to have a Brainiac Maniac theme. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the second world where the Gargantuar level stage is represented by a hand holding a World Key, the first being Lost City, the second being Jurassic Marsh, and the third being Modern Day. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the only world without a note before the Gargantuar battle. **The note is mentioned by Crazy Dave however when the player beats the 15th level for the first time. *Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour are currently the only worlds to have a low-opacity icon in the level chooser screen instead of a semi-cyan or semi-dark color icon. *If one listens closely at the Seed Chooser (or turn off the music volume in the pause menu and turn up the sound effects), they can barely hear arcade machines being played. *There is an arcade machine on the map that is titled "Brendan Blast" when scrolling. *Hypnotized zombies from this world do not react to any playing jam. *Neon Mixtape Tour, Frostbite Caves, and Jurassic Marsh are currently the only worlds to not have a world-exclusive Brain Buster. *There appears to be a green liquid spilled on the stage. *This world's advertisements and notifications parodies famous songs at the time. **''Sweet Zombie O' Mine'' is a reference to Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns n' Roses. **''Zombie's Never Gonna Give You Up'' is a reference to Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley, famous for the Rickrolling meme. **''Wake Zombie Up Before You Go-Go'' is a reference to Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!. **''Sweet Dreams (Are made of Zombie.)'' is a reference to Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics. *It is the first world since Far Future with more than five obtainable plants. *Neon Mixtape Tour and Dark Ages are the only worlds to be released in parts to not have two plants be obtained after Part 1. *Neon Mixtape Tour and Far Future are the only worlds that allow two instant use plants to be obtained. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the third world to have two different variants of Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, and Buckethead Zombie, the others being being Kung-Fu World and Big Wave Beach. *Neon Mixtape Tour, Lost City, Jurassic Marsh, and Big Wave Beach are currently the only worlds with 32 levels. *According to the game credits of the 3.9 update, Neon Mixtape Tour's initial name was Mondo Mixtape Tour, with "mondo" meaning "big" or "major." *Neon Mixtape Tour is probably a reference to the disco world in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, but that world takes place in the 70's. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the only world where Day 8 is a normal level. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the first world that has no tile-related modifier, and the second is Jurassic Marsh. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the only world to have extra detail in the background of the level selection screen. In this case, it is a neon floor and digital mountains. References What's your favorite plant in Neon Mixtape Tour? Phat Beet Celery Stalker Thyme Warp Spore-shroom Garlic Intensive Carrot Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Neon Mixtape Tour